The New Girl
by Robsten4life16
Summary: Sharpay is the new girl at East High. She is very shy and very smart. She becomes friends with the most popular boy in school and all his friends. What happens when he falls in love with her? Sharpay POV TROYPAY of course.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Summery: Sharpay is the new girl at East High and she is very shy. She is also very smart and beautiful. What happens when the most popular guy in school wants to go out with her?

AN: Hey, so I haven't written any stories in a while sorry. I got a new computer and I didn't have the same Microsoft words program but I finally figured it out =) I hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical unfortunately.

CHAPTER 1- First Day of School

_

I looked at the outfit I had picked out for my first day of school. It took me forever but I finally found an outfit I like.

I just moved here from Port Orange, Florida. My mom got a new job that forced me to leave all my friends behind and come here to Albuquerque, New Mexico.

I'm starting my first day at East High School tomorrow and I'm beyond nervous. I am a very quiet person when I meet new people or go somewhere new. I was always teachers pet because I was so quiet. I'm not always the quiet and shy girl though, whenever I'm with my friends I act very 'weird and crazy' as my friends back home call me.

As I put my outfit for school tomorrow on my dresser my mom comes in.

"Hi sweetie, it's time to go to bed now, you have to get up early tomorrow." she said as she walked over to me.

"okay mom I'll see you in the morning, love you" I gave her a kiss goodnight and she walked out. I got everything ready and went to sleep.

-

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Morning mom, breakfast smells good" I said as I sat down.

"Morning, and thank you." she smiled as she put my breakfast on the table.

After I was done eating I bushed my teeth and got ready for school. I was so nervous, I was about to go to a school where I didn't know a single person.

I finished getting ready and said bye to my mom. I got in my car and headed off to school.

I pulled in a parking spot and headed into the school. My heart was getting faster with each step that I took. I walked in and it appeared that everyone was staring at me. It's like they knew I was a new student.

As I got to my locker I noticed there was a boy going in his locker right next to mine. He was very handsome I noted. He has sandy brown hair and looked well tanned. 'great' I thought 'another reason for me to be nervous, I have a very cute guy whose locker is right next to mine.'

I walked up to my locker and opened it. As I was putting my stuff in I heard a voice.

"Hey I heard we were getting a new student today, I'm Troy." he said politely while holding out his hand.

"H..Hi I'm Sharpay." I said with my voice shaking. I shook his hand. When I touched his hand I felt electricity shoot through me. I noticed when he looked at me he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen before.

"So where did you move here from?" he asked once we let go.

I stared at him trying to answer this time without my voice shaking.

"I moved here from Florida" 'thank god my voice didn't shake this time' I silently thanked to myself.

"Oh cool, I have family down there so I go there every summer, it's really nice. I especially love going to the beach all the time" he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He was the cutest boy I've ever seen before and he was actually talking to me.

"Ya, I love going to the beach, you know I've lived there all my life but I never get tired of going to the beach." I said smiling and staring at his beautiful eyes. All of a sudden the bell rang.

"Oh well we better get going, teachers here hate it when you're late, I'll see you later, bye." he said walking away.

I kept smiling because I honestly didn't think I could stop. After I got over my daze I looked to see what I had first period. Then my good morning came to an end when I saw it was PE.

_

I was sitting in biology and was watching the clock. Finally the bell rang for lunch. 'thank god' I thought as I walked to the cafeteria. I was waiting in line for food when I saw Troy walking towards me. 'okay be cool Shar' I told my self calming me down a little.

"Hey Sharpay, so I wanted to know if you would come and sit with my friends and I?" he asked while I got my food.

"Okay thanks for asking." I smiled walking with him to the table.

We sat down and he introduced me to everyone.

"This is Chad my best friend." he said pointing to the guy next to him. " Then there is Taylor, his girlfriend. Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason." he pointed to everyone else at the table.

"Guys this is Sharpay." he said and they all said hi.

"Hey I remember you, you were the girl in math today that figured out the equation I was confused on." Gabriella said.

"Oh ya the problem is simple once you break it down." I said taking a bit of my salad.

"I had no clue on how to do it, I think you were the only one in the class who understood it." Gabriella said and then looked at Taylor,"did you understand the problem?"

"No that was the only one I couldn't figure out." she said and then looked at me," You know Sharpay the Scholastic Decathelon is looking for a new member. Sarah moved last week and we need another team member. You would be perfect for the spot if you want to join." she said looking hopeful and so did Gabriella.

"Sure I'll join the team, I was actually hoping to join a club or something to look good on my collage resume`s." I said smiling at the two girls.

"Great we meet every Thursday after school until 4:00, I'll give you the information sheet tomorrow during math." Gabriella said smiling.

"Okay can we not talk about school work while we are eating please." Chad said looking at us.

Everyone laughed, "Yes Chad because we wouldn't want to overwork your brain which doesn't work at all during the day anyway but we will change the subject to make you happy." Taylor said laughing.

I laughed too. They were all very nice and very funny too.

-

At the end of the day Troy and I were walking to our lockers.

"Your friends are really funny" I said while we put our stuff in our lockers.

"Ya don't mind Chad though he can have some stupid moments which I'm sure you'll experience very soon." he said smiling.

"Ha well I have to go but I'll talk to you later." I said about to walk away.

"Wait here's my number." he said writing it on a piece of paper and I gave him mine too.

"I'll call you later" he said before walking away to basketball practice.

I smiled before walking out to my car and heading home.

-

After I did my homework I went downstairs for dinner.

"hey mom how was your day at work." I asked eating my chicken.

"It was good, I met some very nice people and met up with an old friend of mine from high school, how was your day? Meet anyone?" she asked.

I smiled "Yes I did, this boy Troy is very nice and he introduced me to his friends. Oh and I'm joining the Scholastic Decathelon team." I said smiling when I thought of Troy.

"Well that's good I'm proud of you." she said.

-

After my shower I put my pj's on and started watching tv. All of sudden my phone started ringing and I saw it was Troy. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hey what's up?" I said happy that he had called me.

"Hey, well I know it's only Monday night but Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, and me are all going to spend the night at Chad's this Friday and see a movie. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us." he asked

"Of course, I would love to come. Thank you for inviting me." I said noe really excited for the weekend.

"Cool well I'll see you tomorrow at school, everyone will be happy to know you are coming. See you tomorrow, bye." he said hanging up.

I smiled and put my phone down. I couldn't even describe how happy I was. I was definatly falling for Troy Bolton.

'Wow' I thought 'Today was an amazing first day of school.' I smiled again and went to sleep.

_

AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update as often as I can. Please Review!

TeamJacob64


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Hey, so I hope you all like this chapter, Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter =) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

_

As I was driving to school I couldn't help but get excited because tomorrow was the big sleepover. I was also excited because today Troy is taking me out to lunch. We have become very fast friends but at the same time I've developed a very big crush on him.

Who wouldn't have a crush on him though. He has the bluest eyes that hold so much emotion and he has a very toned body that I've seen many girls drooling over in the hallways.

I walked into school and met Troy at our lockers.

"Hey so where are we going to lunch today?" I asked putting my books in my locker.

"We are going to Olive Garden" he said looking at me and smiling. My heart fluttered at his smile.

"Cool I can't wait" I said, then the bell rang and we both went to our first periods.

-

"Hey Gabby what's up?" I said walking into math. We had seats right next to each other.

"Hey I'm good, so you and Troy are going on your lunch date today, are you excited?" she asked smiling at me.

"Gabby it's not a date we are just going to lunch." I said blushing a little. We had become really good friends so I told her that I liked Troy. She is the only person that knows.

"Well I think he likes you Shar, he is always staring at you and smiles whenever you walk in the room, I mean it doesn't look like he just wants to be friends." she said while writing down our homework for tonight.

"He really does that?" I asked getting hope that he might like me too. Just thinking about that made me smile.

"Yes he does, all the time." she said and smiled, "I have an idea, at the sleepover you should try and get him alone and tell him you like him. it's the only way to see if he does or not." she said looking very proud of her little plan.

"Well what if he doesn't like me then it would be awkward. Plus we have only been friends for a week a seems a little fast." I said

"It's not fast, a lot of people start dating after only knowing each other for a few days, plus if you both like each other why wait longer just so it doesn't seem like your moving too fast. Trust me, Ryan and I only knew each other for four days before we started dating and we have been dating for a year."

"Really? Well I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises." I said laughing slightly at how she got so excited when I said that.

"Yay! You two would be the cutest couple if you got together." she said smiling right before the teacher came in to start the lesson.

-

I was walking to my locker because that's where Troy said to meet before we go to lunch. I was so excited because it gave us some alone time instead of being with all of our friends.

I rounded the corner and saw Troy standing at our lockers.

I smiled "Hey you ready to go?" he asked as I walked up.

"Yes I am, I can't wait I love Olive Garden." I said as we walked out of the school. We were taking his car to the restaurant.

"Well I'm glad you like it." he said while he was driving.

-

We got to the restaurant and we were eating our meals. We were talking the whole time and I thought of what Gabby had said about him liking me. Right before I went to meet Troy she told me to ask him this question just to see what he says, so I did.

"So people at school are saying you like someone. Who is it." I asked smiling. If he says he does then Gabby said to ask him what class he has with her. I only have history with him so Gabby is certain if he says history class then it means he likes me. Sometimes I just don't understand how she thinks.

"Oh well, ya I do like someone but I'm not going to tell you." he said smirking at the end.

"Fine, well can you tell me what class she has with you." I said.

"I guess I can tell you that much" he said smiling, "I have History with her, that's the only class though." he said while eating some of his salad.

"Cool, so it's someone I would know because I have that class with you too." I said. On the inside I was extremely happy because he said it was the only class he has with her and I only have that class with him. I was really hoping that Gabby was right.

He laughed a little "Ya you would know her."

I smiled and then we continued eating.

-

After we got back to school I had drama class with Gabby and Taylor.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said sitting next to them.

"Nothing, so how was you date with Troy?" Taylor asked smirking.

"Gabby you told her I liked him didn't you." I said looking at Gabby.

"I'm sorry but I was excited because I know he likes you too so I had to tell Taylor so we could share the excitement." she said acting very giddy. She must have had too much caffine at lunch.

"Gabby it's fine, and it wasn't a date." I said

"Okay well date or not I've been waiting so please tell me what he said when you asked him if he likes someone." Gabby said and Taylor agreed.

"Well he said he does like someone but he won't tell me who. Then I asked what class he has with her and he said the only class he has with her is history." I said laughing at how they both got so excited hearing this information.

"Oh my gosh he so likes you Shar." Taylor said and Gabby agreed.

"You don't know that he could be talking about any girl in that class." I said but couldn't help but smile.

"I know, at the sleepover I can get Chad to talk to him and find out who he likes. Then Chad will tell me and I can tell you." Taylor said smiling at her plan.

"That's a great idea, then when you find out he likes you, you can ask him out and know he will say yes." Gabby said smiling with Taylor. They were so funny when they got a plan that they were sure was going to work.

"Okay you can get Chad to do that but I'm not saying I'm going to ask him out anytime soon." I said. Then Mrs. Darbus came in to start class.

-

After school I walked to my locker and saw Troy at his locker.

"Hey Troy, thanks again for taking me to lunch today." I said smiling and getting my homework books.

"Oh it was my pleasure. I had a great time." he said smiling at me and walking me out to the parking lot.

"So are you excited for the sleepover tomorrow?" he asked when we got to my car.

"Ya I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun." I said smiling at him.

"Ya I can't wait either, well I better get going my dad wants me to practice basketball before dinner so I'll see you tomorrow." he said. Then he kissed my cheek and walked away.

_Oh my gosh I can't believe that just happened _I thought to myself before getting in my car.

_Taylor and Gabby are going to scream when they hear about this I laughed to myself when I thought of what they would do tomorrow when I tell them._

___

_AN: Hey, so I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if it's not that long. Oh and if you guys are wondering Ryan and Sharpay are not brother and sister in this story. Sorry I didn't make that clear in the last chapter. Please review!_

_TeamJacob64 _


	3. Author's Note!

AN: Hey, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever. I've just been really busy this summer but I've been writing the next chapter in my notebook and I just need to write the end and then I can type it and upload it so the next chapter should be up in a couple days. Again I'm so sorry but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it =) it's definatley my favorate chapter so far, so I hope you guys will like it when it's all finished =)

TeamJacob64


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey so I hope I still have readers after not updating in so long but here is the next chapter!

Chapter 3- The Sleepover

_Ring, Ring_

'_oh thank god' I thought as the bell rang ending the longest day of my life. Tonight is the sleepover and I was so excited to hang out with Troy…and everyone else of course._

_I met up with Troy at our lockers._

"_Hey Troy, excited for the sleepover tonight?" I asked putting my book away._

"_Hey, yes I've been ready all week." he laughed. I couldn't help but to laugh with him._

"_Cool, so I'll see you later then, bye." I smiled before walking away._

_(No ones Pov)_

"_Bye" Troy said to himself staring after her with a small smile on his face._

"_Yo Troy, come on hoops" Chad said snapping him out of his trance._

"_Oh right, let's go" Troy said quickly walking to the gym with Chad._

_(back to Sahrpay's Pov) _

"_Hey Chad, how was basketball practice" I asked stepping inside._

"_ugh horrible, coach is getting tougher on us each day" he said while shutting the door."well Taylor ,Gabi, and Ryan are in the kitchen getting snacks ready but Troy is in the living room trying to fix the coffe table that I broke so I'm sure you'll want to go in there." he smirked nudging me a little._

_My eyes widened._

"_I-I don't like Troy like that." I stuttered._

"_it's too late Taylor told me" he said laughing "The living room is right through that door, we will be in there in a few minutes…oh and I wouldn't worry too much about Troy because I caught him staring at you a few times today" he smirked walking away._

_I stood there for a second. Could Troy actually like me back? I mean Gabi always said he did but I never believed her._

'_okay calm down Shar, just go in there and act normal because if he does like you then you don't want to freak him out.' I took a breath and walked in._

"_hey, I heard practice was pretty hard today." I said sitting on the couch next to him. He had just finished fixing the table I saw._

"_hey, oh ya…I don't really want to remember that though" he said laughing a little._

_I just smiled staring at his gorgous face._

_(No ones Pov) _

_Troy looked at her and smiled. That's when he got a good look at her. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a gray kind of see through shirt. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful. (think the outfit that Ashley wore in 'It's Alright It's Okay music video)_

_They just sat there staring at each other before they both started to lean in a little._

_Troy was just about to close the small space between them when Chad, Ryan, Gabi, and Taylor all came in._

"_Hey guys, we decided to just order pizza since Chad burned all the snacks, is that okay?" Gabi asked as Troy and Sharpay jumped away from each other._

"_Oh ya that's fine" Sharpay said slightly blushing from almost kissing Troy._

___

"_So what do you guys want to do?" Chad asked after everyone finished their pizza._

"_How about we play truth or dare?" Gabi said smirking a little toward Sharpay._

_Sharpay just laughed a little because of her friend. She knew that Gabi was going to try and do something about her and Troy._

"_Cool, I like that game" Chad said while everyone agreed._

"_Okay well since Gabi suggested it she can go first" Taylot said smiling at Gabi._

'_oh boy' Sharpay thought as she saw Taylor and Gabi whisper something to each other quickly._

_(Sharpay's Pov)_

"_yay, okay Shar truth or dare?" she asked me smiling_

"_Truth" I said hoping she wouldn't ask anything about Troy_

"_ugh your no fun" she said her smile fading just a little, "So do you like anyone at school?" she asked._

'_of course she just had to ask that.' I thought as everyone was staring at me, especially Troy._

"_umm yes I do" I said blushing slightly._

"_Who is it" Gabi asked_

"_You only get one question" I said smiling at her._

_She rolled her eyes playfully._

"_Okay my turn…um Chad truth or dare?" I asked._

"_Dare" he said almost challenging._

"_Okay, I dare you to paint your nails pink." I said laughing and holding up the pink sparkling nail polish I brought over," It even has sparkles in it" I added._

"_What?!?! No I refuse" he said as everyone was laughing except for him because he was pouting, which I thought was hilarious._

"_You have to, that's your dare." I said laughing even harder at his face._

"_ugh fine" he mumbled taking the nail polish out of my hand._

"_Okay Troy, truth or dare?" he asked while he started to paint his nails._

'_Dare." Troy said_

"_Okay I dare you to kiss Sharpay for 30 seconds" he said smiling at both of us._

_My eyes widened._

"_um okay." Troy said scooting closer to me._

_We looked at each other before slowly leaning in and kissing. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing him, even if it was a dare. His arms wrapped around my waist while I ran my hands through his hair. I heard him moan just a little as I was doing this. We continued to kissing and just as I was about to open my mouth to let his tounge in we heard Chad yell "Okay times up"_

_We broke apart and smiled at each other. That was by far the best kiss I've ever had in my life._

_Troy looked away and coughed slightly, "um okay Ryan, truth or dare?"_

___

_I woke up and looked around the room. The menu from Harry Potter was on the screen. We fell asleep in the middle of it._

_I looked at the clock, it read 2:00am._

_I slowly stood up and went into the kitchen to get some water. As I sat there I thought about the kiss with Troy. I wish I could just kiss him like that whenever I wanted to._

"_Hey what are you doing up?" I heard a voice behind me say._

_I turned around and saw it was Troy._

"_I just woke up and decided to get some water." I said putting my glass in the sink. _

_I turned to face him._

"_What are you doing up?" I asked._

"_well I woke up when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and I saw you weren't in your sleeping bag so I came to make sure everything was okay." he said while walking closer to me._

_My breath quickened as he got even closer to me._

"_oh well thanks for caring" I said looking up at jim and smiling softly._

_All of a sudden he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. After we pulled away I couldn't help but to smile._

"_Your welcome" he said smiling too before leaning down and giving me another kiss._

___

_AN: Hey, so I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it. Hopefully I'll be able to update a little faster but I won't be able to write until next week because I'm going to the Demi Lovato concert this weekend, but I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon =) _

_Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me, so thank you!_

_Please review and thanks for reading!_

_TeamJacob64 _


End file.
